Beyond Potential
by SlayGal
Summary: Sequel to 'Slayer Camp'. The continuation of the story. What will happen next in Faith and Buffy's lives? Are they both the next Slayers or is it just Buffy? What will happen to Faith's Boston life and what will happen to her new life with her father, ste


Title: Beyond Potential

Author: SlayGal

Rated: PG

Summary: Sequel to 'Slayer Camp'. The continuation of the story. What will happen next in Faith and Buffy's lives? Are they both the next Slayers or is it just Buffy? What will happen to Faith's Boston life and what will happen to her new life with her father, step mum and half brother? Will Buffy be able to cope with her new pressures in her life? A new guy will come into her life and change it for better and for worse. (AU)

Chapter one - Something To Remember

Buffy kicked at the head continually until she thought it was about to snap off. The demon yelled in pain as yellow blood like substances came out. If was the end of his dead life.

His body fell to the ground and Buffy bent over to take a breath. She was exhausted and was breathing heavily. She regained oxygen that was lost and stood up stronger than before.

Another demon came her way and from beside her she pulled out a silver shiny sword with small detailed designs on it which meant nothing to her and swung it about in the demons face as he ducked and swerved its pointy end.

She fell over but jumped straight up and the other demon of the same type had disappeared.

Buffy was now left alone in the field of emptiness, the graveyard. She turned around, no one in sight.

Buffy's eye started to twitch and she blink once, then twice.

Back to reality and Buffy was lying in her bed, in had been all a dream.

Charity was going through various drawings she had made over the past six months and there had been quite a few. She had tied them together with string and after looking at them a few times that night she could not get to sleep. She flicked them page by page in a semi fast motion so they told a story and they told a story indeed. The main roles going to Buffy, Faith and a mysterious blond guy. Was it just part of her imagination or was it a story that would be inevitable? Charity had a brand new room painted purple. She had gotten new furniture that she had picked out herself and a few new clothes and toys. She had rang up Faith already twice since she got to Sunnydale to try and convince her to come to live in Chicago and told her about all the brand new things she had gotten and even though how lovely those things sounded Faith wouldn't and didn't give in, yet. One thing Charity was glad about that since she had moved to Chicago she hadn't had any 'visions'.

Jezza had missed Faith being around quite a lot but really would admit it to anyone, not even Steve. At times Faith and Jezza had grown apart a lot but had always come straight back to being best friends. They hadn't spoken or seen each other for ages and things were falling apart back home. There hadn't been much group meetings going on, Kenny hadn't been seen for a while and he disappeared and then came back and he wouldn't say a word about where he went and then the rest of the group ignored him until he decided to come to the Jezza and Steve meetings which were awkward enough. Craig had started to get depressed, not really about Roxy but his older brother whom he was really close to had moved away to San Francisco for a better career and his parents worked seven days a week and was home alone quite a lot with no one to talk to and he didn't feel like to talking to Jezza and Steve much about this. Faith wasn't really the key to the group, she wasn't the one who had held things together but sometimes Jezza saw it that way even when really that didn't much too much sense. No one really had the role of leader, the one in control, the glue to the group, the one who keeps things together, so that is probably why things were so muddled up and a mess. Steve just kept telling Jezza, Faith will be back home soon and Jezza listened to him but she truthfully knew it wouldn't be a while yet till she came back. She knew how sick Sharon really was and knew that Faith didn't even know the whole truth otherwise Faith would have written or called Jezza. Sharon clearly didn't want her children to be around at her at time like this but it was obvious to anyone one of the best things would be to have them around her but of course she would never agree to that. Jezza didn't want Steve to have high hopes she'd back, back in a few weeks maximum or so but he did and he tried convincing Jezza again and again, she'll be home soon.

Buffy got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to wash her face. She just treated her dream like a dream and then walked downstairs to the kitchen to grab a drink and found Faith sitting on a stool at the kitchen bench and got the shock of her life.

"What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep. Slayer-ish dream."

"You too then," said Buffy as she went in to grab a carton of orange juice from the refrigerator.

Buffy walked around the room to open up cupboard to get two glasses and placed them down on the bench.

"It was so vivid like I was really there. Vamps were 3-D and everything."

"Oh you got vamps," said Buffy sounding surprised.

"Yeah."

"I got ugly demons that oozed out yellow blood."

"Thanks for that image."

"No problem," said Buffy as she put a glass in front of Faith and poured a glass of orange juice for her.

"Do you think we're next? Have you ever thought about it B? Really thought about?" asked Faith being all so serious for a moment.

"Funny you ask, I've thought about it tons of times," said Buffy as she sat down at another stool and sipped her glass of juice, "I've had a feeling, I don't know," said Buffy quietly and not sounding too sure of herself, "That I was the next Slayer, 'the' Slayer for a while but no one like Quentin has confirmed it, said anything to me so I just left it."

"But?"

"At camp this year when we had to do those exercises where we fought, well while I using the sword, a light came out of it and it was then I pretty much knew for sure I was right but I still needed to have someone to tell me that I am to make me 100 sure, like Giles for example."

"I know what you mean. My sister has these 'vision' type things and usually they have me in them but sometimes I don't even appear in them but at one point, she had a few in a row and around that time I knew something was going on but I didn't say a word. It could be related to who we really are not so much but we both need to know for sure."

"Exactly."

"Do you know," began Faith as she tried asking her question in the best way possible, "who was before you?"

"I got a sense of who it was and I know it was Juliette. I'm okay about it, no need to protect me from the truth, I found out about it myself."

"Still kinda weird you know."

"I know exactly."

"Course you do. Do you know who might have or could trigger me as a Slayer?"

"Hmm, well this really nice lady Deirde who was submitted in the mental instituation who wasn't crazy, she knew Slayer stuff, she was a Slayer of some sort for sure. When I had spoken to her I had a connection to her that I can't really describe but there was a sense of belonging. She died in an accident as she ran across the road and was hit by a car this year. You could be a Slayer because of her," Buffy explained quietly and in a soft tone, she looked directly at Faith, "She could have been a Slayer whom may have made you a 'Slayer'. We can not know for sure."

"Okay B."

Buffy swallowed the rest of her drink and waited for Faith to finish her own.

"So you want to meet up with my friends tomorrow?"

"Sure thing. Been dying to meet the guys."

"Good to know since they can't wait to meet you."

"Damn B. Now you are making me nervous."

"You nervous? It's only Xander and Jesse."

"The Xander and Jesse."

Buffy laughed.

"You'll be fine. We'll probably go to the arcade first, then check out a movie and head over to the Expresso Pump."

"Sounds awesome. I'm beat now, I'm gonna head back to bed, you?"

"Yeah, I need some more sleep."

They both wandered back up the stairs slowly and back to the room to go back to sleep.

Charity had turned her night light on to flick through the drawings and Greg had walked past her room to go the bathroom and noticed the small amount of light coming out from under her door and so he knocked once on her door. Charity was startled and shoved the papers under her pillow, turned the light off and pretended to be asleep.

"It's only me Charity. I know you're not asleep. Can I come in?"

Charity was silent for a few moments so she could think about this, she then sat up in bed, turned the night light back on and made her way to her door. She turned the handle and there stood Greg on the other side of the door and she invited him in and she closed the door behind her and he sat on her bed and she sat down beside him.


End file.
